The invention relates to a stub connection for a heat exchanger which is arranged in a housing and has a stack comprising plates and fins, the housing consisting of housing parts which can be joined together, and at least one first stub for a first heat-exchanging medium integrated into the housing, and there being at least one second stub for a second heat-exchanging medium which extends to outside the housing.
A stub connection is known from DE 10 2006 005 106 A1. The heat exchanger is an indirect charge air cooler which is arranged in an intake manifold which is made from plastic and forms the housing. The stub or stubs which are integrated directly into the intake manifold are those for the charge air. The other stubs for a liquid coolant are situated on a cover plate which is connected to the stack and is suitable for closing an insertion opening in the intake manifold, through which insertion opening the heat exchanger is inserted into the intake manifold and fastened. The other stubs extend to outside the housing and serve for the connection of a line. Intake manifold embodiments of this type and methods of assembling the heat exchanger in the intake manifold which can be derived therefrom are not suitable for all applications, however.
DE 10 2009 039 569 A1 discloses a gas cooler for an internal combustion engine. The stub connection which is present on the gas cooler is configured in two pieces. One piece is soldered to a header box of the gas cooler, the gas cooler is pushed into the housing, and the second part of the stub connection is connected to the first part through a hole in the housing and is sealed by way of two seals.